My Day
by Lady Quotes
Summary: Hinata wakes up and realizes, that today is her day.
1. Chapter 1

I just realized I didn't have a disclaimer. Oops. As I'm sure you're aware, Naruto, Hinata and any other sundry character I may choose to invovle in this story are not my property. Nor am I in anyway affiliated with the official manga or anime. They belong to... well, whoever currently owns Naruto, not quite sure who that is. Suffice, it's not me. I just like to make them do things. And now, on with the show.

Hinata woke up smiling, the sun on her face waking her gently. She sat up pushing away her blankets then carefully rolling up her bed, she looked around and realized, today was her day. Everything she could want was her's already, she just had to take it. She looked outside and the trees were hers and the flowers, everything belonged to her. With a smile she turned to her closet and picked out her clothes, she picked up her regular outfit pulling it on, and then paused, she looked down and with a grin, threw her jacket back, "Not today."

She went to the kitchen and the staff was already cooking her favorite breakfast. With a grin, she thanked them and told them that it was her day. They smiled, not really understanding, but happy to see Miss Hinata happy. She ate slowly, savoring her food, then went to training with her team.

She got there early and began training herself. When the rest of the team got their they got to sparring, and she just won every match. She couldn't lose, it was her day. Kurenai was so impressed she told Hinata to take off early for the day.

She walked back to the market and found money on the ground, she picked it up and looked around, no one seemed to be looking for it. With a grin, she went on to the ramen stand. She knew Naruto would be there. Today was her day, she couldn't fail today. She passed a woman with groceries for her baby looking frantically through her purse, unable to find her money, Hinata went over and silently slipped the money on the counter for her. The woman was almost in tears in thanks. "It was nothing," Hinata said smiling, "Today's my day, it's the least I can do."

She left and headed on to Ichitaru's when Naruto came flying around the corner. "HEY! HINATA!" he yelled, running toward her. "You wanna have some ramen with me?"

Naruto grabbed her hand dragging her along with him, not even waiting for her quiet "Sure."

Hinata ran along behind him, keeping up easily, trying to concentrate on her breathing, so she didn't pass out, though she couldn't control how red she was turning. When they got to the stand he turned around to look at her, "Hey Hinata, you're all red, are you okay? Here, you better sit down," he said pulling out a stool for her.

Hinata sank into it gracefully. "Thankyou, but I... I really do feel fine," she said with a tentative smile.

"What'll you guys have?" Ayame asked.

"Miso," Naruto said immediately.

"I'll, uh, I'll have the same," said Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata and tilted his head, "You look different, did you cut your hair?" he asked trying to figure out the change.

Even Hinata had to laugh at that, "No," she managed to get out.

"Your clothes!" he exclaimed finally figuring it out. "You look great!" he said before being completely distracted by the ramen. "Ikitakimasu." (It's probably spelled wrong, sorry.)

Hinata smiled, and said a quite "Thank you," before joining him in the meal. He'd gone through about half a dozen bowls by the time she made it through one.

"So, Hinata, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked wiping his mouth and giving a contented sigh.

"I, well, I don't have any plans, do you..."

"Great! We should hang out, we could go to the park or something," he interrupted.

Hinata smiled, this really was her day. "Sure," she said quietly.

"Great! Let's go," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him again. They got to the park and he slowed down, they walked and he talked, Hinata did most of the listening. Naruto told her about his missions and how he was going to be Hokage someday and that everyone would recognize him as the greatest ninja ever. Hinata listened to all his stories and believed him, because to her Naruto could do anything he set his mind to. He beat Neji.

The sun was finally going down and Hinata realized that Naruto had actually spent the entire afternoon with her. Naruto had actually stopped talking for a moment staring at the sunset. With a sigh Hinata said, "I... I should probably get home. F...Father expects me for supper."

"Oh," Naruto said, suprised, "Alright, I'll walk you there then," he said, but he didn't drag her along, he walked slowly chattering like he didn't want her to leave almost as much as Hinata.

They finally made it to the Hyuuga compound and Naruto stopped just before the gates, "Well," he said his hand rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hinata stopped and looked up at him, then she dropped her eyes back to her feet, her blush rising even more, "Naruto, I...I," she choked on the words unable to get them out almost ready to cry, but, _It's my day!_ she though furiously and then suprised herself by launching herself toward Naruto giving him a quick peck. She gasped when she realized what she'd done and turned to run into the house.

"Hinata," Naruto said stunned, acting on instinct, he grabbed her hand before she could escape, "Hinata, doyouwannagooutwithme?" he asked quickly running all the words together he was so nervous.

Hinata blinked, seeing nothing but his blue eyes, she could feel herself loosing consciousness, "Ye,ye...yes," she managed to get out before fainting. Naruto grabbed her before she could fall and looked around helplessly. The Hyuuga's came and took Hinata inside leaving Naruto by himself. He walked home with a dazed goofy grin on his face. It was very similar to the one that Hinata had when she woke up. She stood up and went and looked out the window, it was her day, and it was perfect.

_When I opened my eyes this morning,_

_The day belonged to me._

_The sky was mine and the sun,_

_And my feet got up dancing._

_The marmalade was mine and all the squares of the sidewalk_

_And all the birds in the trees._

_So I stood and I considered _

_Stopping the world right there,_

_Making today go on and on forever._

_But I decided not to._

_I let the world spin on and I went to school._

_I almost did it, but then I said to myself,_

_"Who knows what you might be missing tomorrow?"_

_Jean Little_

_"Look Though My Window"_

_Today is my day._

_Georgia_

_"Dead Like Me"_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a goofy grin on his face, it took him a few minutes to remember why he was so happy, then her remembered, Hinata had said she wanted to go out with him. He'd actually liked her for a long time, since he'd gone away to train. It had actually only taken him a few months to realize that it was Hinata's quiet support that he missed the most. He'd thought about her more than anyone while he was away, but he was never sure how she felt about him, he thought that she liked him, she always seemed to believe in him, but whenever he was around she acted so strange, and she never let him touch her so he thought maybe she didn't like him the way he liked her. Even after he got back he just couldn't figure her out, then yesterday happened. He'd seen Hinata and she seemed, well, different, so he just let his instincts lead him and now, she had actually agreed to go out with him! It was the best day of his life.

He jumped out of bed and bounded to the shower. After taking as quick a shower as he could he threw on his clothes and heated up some ramen. He ran out the house and ran through his training in record time. He showed up where Hinata and her team were already training. "Hey Hinata!" he yelled waving enthusiastically.

"Na...Naruto," Hinata managed to get out blushing.

"Good morning Naruto," Kurenai said smiling, glancing from Naruto to Hinata.

"Morning Kurnenai Sensai, is Hinata going to be much longer with her training?" he asked excitedly.

Kiba and Shino exchanged glances, Kiba's confused, Shino's amused, while Hinata's blush seemed to get even darker, which was impressive.

"Well, we're almost done, I suppose I could allow her to leave a little early if she has plans," she gave Hinata a knowing smile, "Enjoy yourself Hinata," the turning back to the boys, "Alright, back to work."

"I have the best day ever planned!" Naruto exclaimed completely excited that he didn't have to wait for Hinata.

Hinata just nodded in agreement as he drug her along, still completely amazed that first Naruto had told Kurenai and then that she had let Hinata leave early.

"First we'll have lunch, then we go see a movie, they have a matinee playing, and then we can do a little shopping and then we can have dinner and then we can maybe walk in the park again, it'll be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed in his loud voice. "I was thinking Ramen for lunch, but we could go somewhere else if you wanted," he offered, making a huge concession for him, he actually stopped and turned to Hinata to wait and see what she decided.

"Oh," Hinata stopped abruptly in suprise running into Naruto's chest, her hands on his chest to steady herself, she looked up at him through her bangs and eyelashes, blushing at the close contact, "Um, no, ramen would be fine."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, although Hinata was completely unaware of how appealing she looked, Naruto was not so lucky, his hands automatically closed around her waist making sure she didn't fall. He blinked couple times and then realized she'd said something. "Sorry," he let go of Hinata, abashed he put rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, what were we talking about?"

Hinata actually giggled at that taking a step back, "Lunch, ramen?" she summarized.

"Oh, right," he said suddenly remembering, "Awesome! You're the best Hinata," he said and took her hand again taking off once more, though more slowly this time. "You know, you're really pretty when you laugh," he said seemingly randomly.

"Oh, uh, thankyou," Hinata replied blushing again.

They were settling down to eat and for once Naruto didn't devour his food, he actually spent most of the time talking to Hinata. Amazingly he only managed to eat one bowl before they had to leave to catch the movie. The owner watched in amazement as the two left. He shook his head thinking, _Must be love_.

They got to the movie and Naruto bought their tickets and then popcorn and a drink refusing to let Hinata buy anything. "It's my treat," he insisted herding her into the dark room and letting her pick the seats. They shared the popcorn and the drink and Naruto carefully took Hinata's hand in his hoping she wouldn't pull away. She stiffened for a second and got very warm, but she didn't stop him. He grinned like a fool. By the end of the movie he had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning against his chest. It was a romantic movie and Hinata actually cried at the ending. Naruto gently cupped her face wiping her tears away carefully. Going slow seemed to be working, she stopped pulling away and fainting, which had confused Naruto to no end.

When they left the theatre Naruto left his arm around her shoulder and they wandered down to the market area. He stopped anywhere Hinata seemed interested in. They were looking at vendor's cart and there was a necklace that Hinata seemed especially loath to leave. Naruto waved over the salesperson, "I'd like to buy that one, there, please," he said, ignoring Hinata's protests that it was too expensive. He didn't care, if Hinata wanted it, then she should have it, he'd spend every penny in his frog for her. Although she still protested half heartedly, she allowed him to put it on her and her fingers kept drifting back toward it. It was a beautiful necklace with a golden sun and silver moon design on it. Naruto was very proud, she obviously liked it very much.

He let her choose where to go for dinner and allowed her to get him to try something new. He agreed it was very good, though ramen was still his favorite. This meal instead of talking he got Hinata to tell him about herself. Hinata seemed to be just amazed that she was talking so much, but everytime she paused he would ask another question. He honestly wanted to know everything about her. She had always been in his life, but there seemed to have been so much he'd missed.

When they were finally alone again Naruto stopped and turned to Hinata. "I have something I have to tell you, but first, I want you to know, that if after you hear it you don't want to be with me, I understand, but this will still be the best day I've ever had."

"Naruto, nothing you can say would change my feelings," Hinata said, suddenly worried.

He took a deep breath, "Well, this might, you know I was born on the day the fourth defeated the Kyubi?"

Hinata nodded for him to go on.

It seemed to be getting harder for him, he'd never actually told anyone before, they just sort of found out, "Well, he couldn't actually defeat the Kyubi, the most he could do was seal it away where it couldn't hurt anyone. So, what he did was choose a vessel, a little baby and seal the Kyubi inside of him so that Konoha would be safe... that baby was me. I'm the container for the 9-tailed fox demon," Naruto finished in a rush, his eyes dropping to the ground, he couldn't bear to see her eyes turn to hate.

Hinata stood in shock for just a moment, and then she understood why all the adults had been so cruel to him, "Oh, Naruto! It must have been so hard," she said practically tackling him in a hug as tears ran down her face. All this time and she never knew, he was all alone.

Naruto's arms automatically went around her, "But... don't you hate me? I'm, I'm a demon!" he said in shock.

"No you're not!" Hinata exclaimed in anger, "How can you say that! You're Naruto, you want to be the greatest Hokage ever and take care of everyone, even the people who treated you badly. A demon wouldn't do that... only Naruto would," she said ending softly.

"Hinata..." Naruto said, choked up, he leaned down and kissed her gently then hugged her tightly. "I... I think I love you. I'm not sure, but, it's the only word I can think of to describe how I feel..."

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered, shocked, she'd dreamed of his saying those words for so long, now that he'd finally done it, she didn't know what to do.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I mean I know we only just started seeing each other, but I'll do anything for you. I swear I'll be the best boyfriend..."

He was interrupted by Hinata pulling his head down and kissing him, no little peck either. When they finally broke apart, she said breathlessly, "I love you too."

They slowly walked back to Hinata's house and they stood outside just talking until Neji had to come outside to tell Hinata that she had to go inside now. After a quick goodnight kiss and a sweet dreams, Naruto walked dreamily back to his house. He'd thought yesterday was the best day, he couldn't believe anything could be better, and yet, here it was, the very next day. He had what he'd wished for all his life, someone who loved and recognized him just the way he was, someone who knew his deepest, darkest secrets and make the darkness go away. He looked up at the moon and smiled. Hinata was his moon, it was like she reached inside him to the darkest spot and shined so bright, his darkest secret didn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
